


Late Night Snacks

by spicysoo



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysoo/pseuds/spicysoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Woohyun and Myungsoo were having an intimate moment together before Byul suddenly popped up and 'stole' Myungsoo away for a late night snack. </p><p>Feeling a little bit left out, Woohyun wanted to teach Byul some lessons for taking away his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Snacks

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [InfiniteRarepairFicathon2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/InfiniteRarepairFicathon2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Woohyun and Myungsoo were having an intimated moment together before Byul suddenly popped up and 'stole' Myungsoo away for a late night snack. 
> 
> Feeling a little bit left out, Woohyun wanted to teach Byul some lessons for taking away his boyfriend.

"Yes... Right there, yeah, just keep at it... My g-god, your mouth..." Woohyun moans, mouth open in bliss as he can't stop moaning and panting as this torture goes on. He doesn't even care if he looks positively dirty as he quickly succumbs to loud groans and mumbled fucks, but it's not like he can help this as his boyfriend continues to suck his dick. The other spending way too much time licking the underside of it or mouthing the tip where he's most sensitive as his hands play with his balls. Oh god, his boyfriend's a complete master at this... "F-fucking hell, Soo... T-too s-sensitive."

Feeling himself get hotter at the sounds that his boyfriend, Myungsoo, was making as he continued to suckle the tip of his dick, Woohyun couldn't help but want more. Reaching out, hand finding purchase in Myungsoo's hair, Woohyun's quick to push him down, forcing the other to take much more of his dick. But instead of spluttering at Woohyun's gesture, Myungsoo just takes it in stride. The other mentally smiling under the covers, proud that he was able to make Woohyun give himself to pleasure like this, he's quick to continue on, this time hallowing out his cheeks and sucking. Something of which he knows will drive Woohyun wild, because after months of swapping blow jobs, he's gotten quite good at giving Woohyun want he wants. While Woohyun... He can only grip Myungsoo's hair even harder, his grip almost harsh enough to bruise - something of which he knows Myungsoo likes, as he groans even louder, "F-fuck... K-keep f-fucking doing t-that." 

Letting Myungsoo skillfully pull him apart with pleasure while cursing him for that cheeky smile the other eventually gives him when he pushes the covers off of him to get a better look at what Myungsoo's doing, neither of the two notice the cat at the edge of the room. Too close to the edge to even hear the mews that are coming from the handsome animal, especially when he's been reduced to being a mouthy fuck as Myungsoo's coming close to finishing him off, it's barely a second later that Woohyun screams for an entirely different reason than pleasure. While Myungsoo on the other hand finds himself on the floor, confused and bruised from the sudden fall, Myungsoo can't help but wonder if he's accidentally hurt the other man. Especially since it was seconds ago that he had his mouth on the other's dick and he can't remember if had managed to keep himself from biting the other... God, he had better not have hurt Woohyun.

But hearing Woohyun groan from being unable to complete his orgasm before he could hear the other start yelling at a cat - his cat, Myungsoo can only sigh in relief at the anger that he hears in Woohyun's voice, rather than the pain that he had feared would be in it like he had thought. Woohyun was okay and that was all that Myungsoo had needed to know, because if he didn't, then he wouldn't have forgiven himself if he had accidentally caused Woohyun some sort of physical pain. 

So slowly getting up from the floor to see his boyfriend holding his cat - the animal looking more than a little contrite at what he had just done, Myungsoo can't help but swoop in and take the animal away, slightly cooing at it. While Woohyun could only look at his boyfriend in shock as Myungsoo ignored his yells as he suddenly went to tell his cat that neither of the two were hurt but the action wasn't something that either of them had wanted to repeat so that he, Byeol, should be a little more careful next time when it came to disturbing them. (Byeol would disturb them, that's what he did, and Woohyun had to get used to that because he had to share Myungsoo with him - Myungsoo loved his cat way too much to give him up, even for him.) Seeing the cat look even more guilty and sad at Myungsoo's explanation, the animal softly mewing that he was sorry and that he had just disturbed him because he was hungry since Myungsoo hadn't fed him dinner yet (Woohyun didn't know how Myungsoo had gotten that from his cat, but that explanation more than made sense), Woohyun found his anger swiftly leave him as he had continued to watch the two, even if his chest was a little red from the spot where Byeol had clawed him. 

But since the cat hadn't meant to do that on purpose as he had done that out of fear when Woohyun had screamed from the shock of suddenly having a ten-pound cat jump on his chest, his master following the scream by falling onto the floor, Woohyun couldn't really blame the cat for giving into his instincts, protecting himself.

Continuing to watch the exchange between Myungsoo and his cat, the younger man telling him that he'd quickly feed the small animal, it wasn't long before Myungsoo was sheepishly turning to him to ask if he was okay. Even though it was obvious that Myungsoo already knew that he was, because if he hadn't been, Myungsoo probably would have went to him first. Giving a nonchalant wave, Woohyun could only reply, "Yeah, I'm fine. Go feed that cat of yours so he doesn't interrupt us again."

Cheeks turning pink, Myungsoo could only nod before he was walking out of the room with Byeol in his arm, stark naked and bruises blossoming from his fall along his torso. Feeling a little guilty that he hadn't asked Myungsoo if he was okay, despite the other falling off the bed, Woohyun could only groan and tighten his grip on the sheets, dick much softer than it was before. The words "Damn it" eventually left his lips as he stared at the ceiling before him, suddenly angry for being an idiot. Even if Myungsoo would claim that him not asking that wasn't a big deal and that he shouldn't be beating himself up about something so stupid, especially when Myungsoo would claim that he could read the question on him anyway.

Woohyun didn't know when Myungsoo had become a master of body language, but Woohyun would let him think that if it would help the other's conscience. 

Bringing the pillow to his face so that he could stuff himself with it, trying to force all of the negative emotions out of himself, especially since he did want to continue where he and Myungsoo had left off, it wasn't long before Myungsoo was closing the door to their room. The other giving a small, apologetic smile as he did so, the other gave, "Sorry, but Byeol shouldn't disturb us for the rest of the night." 

Unable to stop himself from thinking that Myungsoo's cat had deserved that, even if the cat had seemed sorry for what he had done, Woohyun was quick to shake those thoughts away. He wasn't going to get mad at a cat for something so stupid, he was above that... 

He was.

So giving the other a grin, putting the past twenty minutes behind them, Woohyun could only reply, teasing, "Yeah... You sure?" 

While Myungsoo could only nod with a small, almost cheeky, smile of his own, "Of course, I wouldn't want him to disturb us when you decide to put your dick in me... It'd be in even worse taste than the blowjob." 

Feeling his breath leave him at Myungsoo's words, dick seeming to spring to life once again, reminding him of how his body seemed to be tuned to the other man, Woohyun found himself grinning even wider as couldn't help but sing the other's name, "Myungsoooo-ah! Get your ass over here, we have a blow job to make up."

Only for Myungsoo to do just as he had said, suddenly excited to pick up where the two of them had left off... Woohyun found that he couldn't exactly be angry about anything anymore. Especially when his boyfriend had been quick to glue himself to him, lube having quickly appeared in his hand like magic for the rest of the night's events. Something of which Woohyun was definitely not going to say no to as he quickly obliged to what Myungsoo had wanted after all.

The night was more than salvageable, for Myungsoo, him, and his dick.

(And if Byeol came scratching at the door a couple of hours later, wanting to sleep with his master, who was now softly snoring beside him after the round of sex that hey had about an hour prior, Woohyun could only ignore the scratches along his chest as he got himself out of bed to open the door. He guessed it wouldn't hurt to let Myungsoo's baby in anymore, the two were more than finished. Especially since as much as he wasn't always the biggest fan of Myungsoo's cat, he wasn't that cruel. Byeol had gone through more than enough punishment for the night.)


End file.
